Terrible News
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Its during the WWI. The sons of the Blythes are in Europe. Than they got terrible news....


Terrible News  
  
Since they knew that Jem is missing, there was an odd silence in Ingelside. How often Anne's warm, bright laughter had ringed through the house before. But since this awful war started and Jem, Walter, and Shirley had enlisted; it was getting quieter and quieter. And now, Jem was missing. Nan and Di were at the college. And the others should be there, or at least Jem at the university, too. Instead of being in an unnecessary war in Europe. Thought Gilbert, as he was sitting in his office. The pile of papers in front of him, getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't concentrate on this. No minute passed that he didn't think about his sons. But, he had it better than Anne. He had his work. But, Anne didn't have enough diversions. She hadn't worked on her book in a long time. The rings under her eyes indicated that she had many sleepless nights. Suddenly, he heard Anne's bright laughter. It was music to his ears. Her laugh had always had a particular charm on him. It reminded him of a butterfly, fluttering over a meadow in summer. That never changed. Gilbert smiled as he listened to her, now. It was so good to hear her laugh. Miss Cornelia was coming to visit. Together with Rilla, Susan, and Anne they sat in the parlour. Sometimes, Miss Cornelia was a gossip and she reminded Gil of Mrs. Lynde in Avonlea. But she was blessing, too. She could bring a little smile to Anne's face. And Gilbert was very thankful for this. He stood up and went towards the parlour. He couldn't work, now. And he would rather see Anne laugh. "What is so funny?" he asked, as he came in. "May I laugh, too?" Miss Cornelia gave a sign of refusal to him, "Men can't laugh about this." Gilbert knew Miss Cornelia's commentaries and only shrugged his shoulders before he sat down at the sofa. Miss Cornelia looked at the clock: "Oh, it is yet late. If we want to go into Meyer's shop, we must go now!" Susan and Rilla stand up. "Are you sure that you don't want come with us?" Miss Cornelia asked Anne. "Go alone. I will stay here." Anne answered. "Do you need something from the shop?" Rilla asked her mother. "No, sweetie. Have fun!" Anne said and kissed Rilla`s cheek. "And you, Daddy?" Rilla sat next to him and laid her hand on his. `How much she has grown up and how beautiful she is, now, my little girl. Gilbert thought. "No. I don't need anything. But, please don't believe every word that Miss Cornelia says about men." He joked. "Daddy!" Rilla reviled laughing. "If I meet a man like you, I will marry him immediately, Daddy." "Oh, what a compliment from my daughter." Gilbert kissed her forehead. "But please, don't break a slate over the head of the poor boy." Anne said laughing. "Why didn't you go to the shop?" Gilbert asked after the others had left the house. "I want to stay here by you. When do we have time alone for us?" She kissed him. "I think I haven't said in a long time that I love you, Gil." "I know it. And I love you, too, Anne." He held her in his arms. "I don't know what I do without you in these difficult times." For a moment they hold each other in silence.  
  
Later, Anne knitted and Gilbert read the newspaper. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Gilbert said standing up. "I hope it isn't a patient. I want to enjoy this afternoon with you." He kissed her and went to the door. It was the mailman: "A telegram, Sir." He handed it Gilbert and went away. Gilbert looked at the envelope. He read the words "War Department". And his heart starts to beat loudly. Resolutely, he stood in the hall. His hands shook. For a moment, he felt unable to read the telegram. Was it good news? Was Jem found? Or? No! He didn't want think that. With a beating in his temples, he read: "Unfortunately, we must inform you that your son, Walter Blythe, has fallen in battle" The rest was blurred. He fell on a chair in the hall. He stroked the hands over his eyes. "Walter! Walter!" it hammered in his head. The tears burnt like fire in his eyes. And his heart was full of pain. "Gil? Who was it?" Anne called. `How can I tell her this? Please, god, help me! He entreated in thoughts. It would break his bleeding heart to bring Anne the bad news. Troubled, he stood up. He felt like a very old man. Anne didn't look up, from her work when he came in. "I want to knit the boys some new socks. I think" She looked up and saw Gilbert's face. "What happened, Gil?" she asked very lightly. He stared at her and gulped. Jerkily, she stood up and went toward him. "Gil!" she whispered. "A telegram... Anne....about Walter....he....." Gilbert faltered. Unbelieving, Anne shook her head and took a step backwards. "No! No!" she whispered. She didn't want to hear it. This wasn't true, it was only a nightmare. "Anne!" her eyes, her pale face were so horrible. Gilbert grabbed her arm. "Anne, Walter is dead!" These words must be said. "No!" Anne said again. Then she put her hands over her face and fell to her knees. Gilbert fell on his knees too and pulled her into his arms. She shook and sobbed. It set Gilbert's teeth on edge. They clung to each other and cried.  
  
There was an absolute silence in the house. But it wasn't a peaceful silence. It was a silence full of the sorrow and pain. It was after midnight. Anne slept with help from a sedative. Gilbert wished he could sleep, too. But he didn't want to sleep deeply. Because if Anne woke, she would need him. Restless he stood at the window. An awful emptiness was in his heart. He felt worn out. Anne opened her eyes and saw Gilbert standing at the window. She felt as if a knife was stab in her heart. It bore in her. Gilbert suffered as much as she did. She stood up and went to him. Carefully, she laid her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek on his back. They didn't speak any words and Gilbert squeezed her hands. Then he turned and pulled her in his arms. Anne saw his tears in the moonlight glitter. They tried to comfort each other. The following weeks were terrible. Everyone was shocked about Walter's death. And they were alarmed about Jem and Shirley. Some nights, Anne woke bathed in perspiration. She dreamed about Walter. She saw him bleeding, lying on the battlefield. He stretched his arms to her. Anne wanted to grab them. She wanted to hold him in her arms and rock him like a child. She wanted to tell him that everything was all right. But he was too far away. Then she saw Walter and Shirley on the other side. They yelled for their mother. Anne woke with a cry. She sat shocked in her bed. "Anne!" Gilbert pulled her to him. "You had a dream." Confused she looked to him, "Gil, it was awful." "Shh,shh!" he tried to calm her down. "It was a nightmare. You are trembling, Anne." Carefully, he pulled the blanket over her. Anne clung to him. "Oh, Gil. I saw Walter dying. I saw his blood. He tried to reach me." Her words getting lost in her sobs. "Don't agonize yourself with such thoughts, Anne." "But Gil, what if he died alone and in pain? I must always think of this." "The department write he died quickly and without pain. You know it." "Do you think it is true?" Anne asked insecurely. "Sure! Why else would they write this.?" Gilbert knew that these letters were most of the time a lie. The soldiers in a war didn't die quickly and without pain. But he never wanted to tell this to Anne. She agonized herself enough. And they would never know if it was true. Often, Rilla sat in Rainbow Valley. The old places where the Blythe children had played during their childhood. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that Walter was dead. Any minute, he could come and speak to her. He would tell her a new poem and Rilla would listen to him. She loved Walter's poems. And he always understood her. Now, she believed that she could hear his laugh. She saw him leaning on the old tree and looking at the sky. He always dreamed of heaven. And now, he was there. He throat was tight and tears rolled down her face. At Ingleside, she must be strong. She knew how much her parents suffered after learning of Walter's death. And she wanted to try to allay their pain. This was the reason that Rilla only cried in Rainbow Valley or at the churchyard. Two weeks ago, Walter's simple coffin had arrived. Rilla couldn't believe that the handsome, dreaming Walter lay in the coffin. Her mother had almost collapsed at the burial. Susan and Daddy had to hold her. Yesterday, Rilla noticed how many grey locks were in her father's hair, suddenly. She hoped Jem and Shirley come home, soon. Slowly, she walked to the churchyard. Now, it had two graves with the name "Blythe". They were next together. One of them was very small. Her sister Joyce was interred in it. One day Susan had told her the sad story. Her mother never spoke about Joyce. It had been almost 25 years and it still hurts her mother. `Poor Mommy, she has lost two children. ` Rilla thought. Then she read Walter's name and cried again. "Rilla?" suddenly she heard the voice of her father. She turned and hastily she wiped the tears away. "Daddy," she tried timidly to smile. Gilbert said nothing and pulled her in his arms. Rilla leaned on him. "You mustn't always be strong, little girl." He whispered and Rilla felt him crying, too. Absented-minded, Anne sat in the parlour. She didn't notice that Gilbert and Rilla had come home. Rilla saw her mother and her heart became heavy. "I must comfort her," Rilla thought and went to her. She fell on her knees and laid her head on her mother's lap. "Mommy, please do not be so sad. Walter always loved your laugh." She whispered. Anne gently stroked over her daughter's hair. "I know this all is so awful. But the life goes on. And we all love and need you, Mommy." Rilla fought the tears. She looked up and saw tears rolling down Anne's cheeks, but she smiled softly. "I love you, too, Rilla. I need only a little time. But everything would be worse, if I didn't have you, your siblings, and your father. I love you all. I couldn't live without my family." The months passed by and the life went on. Then the war was over. "Thank god," Susan said, "our boys will come home, now."  
  
Gilbert visited a patient near the station. Now, he wanted to drive home. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Daddy!" Hastily, he turned. He saw Jem standing in front of him. Jem came to his father and hugged him. With tears in his eyes, Gilbert looked at his son. "Jem, so good to see you. Your mother will be very happy." "Yes. I'm happy to be home, now, too." Everyone at Ingleside was happy. A few days later Shirley came home, too. And the house was full of joy and laughter. On Christmas the family sat together at the table. Anne looked with pride at her family. Only one chair was empty. "It is so nice to have you all here." Anne smiled. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Walter's chair. "I want to give you all a present, now. I have sent Walter's poems to my publisher. And he published them in a book." She handed everyone a book. Gilbert hugged and kissed her. This book was a very big surprise. The dedication read: "In remembering Walter, we will always love him. He is unforgettable. In our thoughts, he has life." END 


End file.
